1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing an image capable of generating an image providing information on an implant distributed in a tissue into which the implant is inserted and binding between the implant and the tissue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Major causes of failure in implant placement are mainly divided into problems associated with implant materials caused during the implant placement, such as poor initial contact between a bone and a surface of an implant and peeling of a coated surface layer, and problems caused after the implant placement, such as an in vivo rejection response caused by reactive oxygen and various oxidants accumulated in osteocytes, stress, the onset of periimplantitis. This is because an implant and an osseous tissue surrounding the implant, both of which have different physical properties, are structurally brought into contact with each other to form an interface therebetween, and thus a biological tissue and an osteocyte (i.e., a bone cell) are not integrated to a surface of an artificial implant (osseointegration). Therefore, when the implant is placed in a tissue, stenosis or osseointegration of the implant should be easily observed.
Also, when a stent is inserted into a blood vessel during cardiovascular intervention, it is important to determine the onset of stenosis of a stent in an outer wall of a blood vessel. After the cardiovascular intervention, optical coherence tomography (OCT) using a laser is used to determine whether the stent is stenosed in the blood vessel. Also, neointimal cells grow on the strut after the cardiovascular intervention. In this case, the blood vessel narrows again due to the overgrowth of intimal cells. Therefore, various clinical results obtained according to a condition of a patient, a structure of a stent, and drug ingredients presented to a surface of the stent are read from an OCT image. To analyze the clinical results, a thickness of a neointima after growth of intimal cells on the strut is measured from a sectional image of a blood vessel and quantified using statistical analysis.
However, the statistical analysis has a limit in qualitative analysis since it is merely quantitative analysis. For example, the thickness and presence of the neointima are expected to vary according to a drug presented to the stent. To analyze the analysis results, a structure and location of the stent in the blood vessel should be analyzed on a structure of the blood vessel other than a section of the blood vessel.